


Just Want Your Extra Time

by sweetbutterbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, First Kiss, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutterbliss/pseuds/sweetbutterbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles amber eyes were wide and his mouth was still hanging open as Peter released him. He watched  as the press of his fingertips disappeared from Stiles skin the blood slowly filling back in. </p>
<p>"Why the fuck did you do that?" Stiles eyes narrowed at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Want Your Extra Time

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. *makes sad faces at beta and her 800 jobs* 
> 
> Title from [Prince's "Kiss"](http://videos.sapo.pt/KOvn6OC2wfpWz9aTDSAM)

Peter was supposed to be updating the bestiary. He had the appropriate page open on his laptop and had even started the first sentence. But he wasn't even looking at it. He had his eyes closed and was basking.

He didn't actually let himself do this very often, it was a weakness he couldn't afford to indulge but he was exhausted from a sleepless night fighting some fiery ox creature with an unpronounceable name. He decided to forgive himself and let go just this once taking a long drawn in lungful of scent.

Stile's scent. 

He smelled tired, a little frustrated and relieved. And also like almonds and clover and home. Peter let out his breath with a sigh and reminded himself that he was an Evil Genius Werewolf who did _not_ have time for hyperactive skinny humans in his life. 

But Stiles was sitting so close that his crossed legs brushed against Peter's thigh and he was mouthing along as he read the massive crumbling book propped up in front of him. His long beautiful fingers twirled a marker absently next to his head. And he smelled perfect and Peter wanted to knock him over and hold him down and lick him all over. He hissed through his teeth as he imagined the way Stiles would writhe under him and the noises he could draw out of him. He wanted to combine their scents until the rest of the world wouldn't be able to untangle them. He thought about shoving his cock in Stiles throat and coming all over him then rubbing it in and letting it dry. 

Without meaning to he reached out gripping Stiles chin and turning his head to face him. Stiles mouth opened, probably to berate him for touching without permission, but Peter covered it with his own. It wasn't a long kiss or an especially sexy one. There was just their lips pressed together. Stiles lips were chapped and so Peter couldn't resist sucking his lower lip into his mouth to make sure it would be red and wet. He pulled away with a pop before Stiles even had a chance to respond. 

Stiles amber eyes were wide and his mouth was still hanging open as Peter released him. He watched as the press of his fingertips disappeared from Stiles skin the blood slowly filling back in. 

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Stiles eyes narrowed at him. 

Peter shrugs slowly and licks his lips chasing the taste. He can't help the way his mouth curls into a pleased smirk and he raised an eyebrow. 

"I was curious."

"Curious?" Stiles sputtered and flailed for a minute dislodging his book and making a disbelieving scoff. Peter laughed and Stiles stopped moving turning his glare back on him. "Curious about what?"

"If you would want to do it again." 

He struggled to stay still and quiet while Stiles processed that with his fucking mouth hanging open. He waited for the inevitable melt down, he waited for Stiles to call Mister True Alpha Scott to come rip his throat out or something worse, like make him talk about his feelings. 

"You know what, creeperwolf. I kinda do." Stiles launched himself at Peter and it's only his werewolf reflexes that kept them from rolling off the couch and bashing against the coffee table. 

Stiles mouth is feverish on his and he will never admit to being surprised but it took him a minute to realize it was even happening. Stiles is laying on top of him and rubbing himself against his body like an overgrown cat and Peter groaned happily. He grasped Stiles by the back of the neck taking control of the kiss, guiding Stiles mouth, slowing him down and taking his time. He tasted like expensive coffee and fake Cheetos cheese chemicals, but also perfect because it was mixed in with a just Stiles taste. He slide his hands down Stiles rib cage breaking the kiss. The sad greedy sound Stiles made is cut off when Peter flipped them without warning so he was on top.

"Oh my god." Stiles is laughing and gasping, his nails digging into Peter's biceps. Peter pushed between Stiles legs with his knee pushing them out far enough that he can sink down between them. The first contact of their cocks drew a growl out of him and a loud moan from Stiles.

"This was the best idea ever." Stiles declared before pulling Peter back down into a messy kiss muffling his loud moans.

***

After about twenty minutes of lazy making out and hip rutting, Stiles pushed him back at the shoulder.

"Wait, wait." He gasped out. 

Peter does, but only moved down to Stiles neck where he's already left an impressive amount of hickies. His pale dotted skin just bruised so delightfully easy, Peter can't stop himself as he sucked another mark up high under his chin.

"MMMhnnnffff" Stiles gasped. "Stop, stop. Before I come in my pants."

"That isn't exactly incentive to stop, Stiles." Peter ground his hips down and is rewarded with Stiles eyes rolling back in his head and his hands clenching into desperate fists.

"Shouldn't we talk before orgasms?" Stiles said after a minute of both of them staying totally still.

"Talk?" Peter scoffed.

"Yeah. I mean. Is this just one time orgasms on your couch thing? Or is this a regular orgasms on the couch thing? Or is this...something?"

Peter cut off Stiles babble with a kiss. He got distracted again mapping his mouth with his tongue and he almost forgets to answer.

"I want orgasms all the time, in every room of my house or your apartment or the car. Wherever you'll let me give them to you." 

"Okay, okay. That's good. I like that." Stiles is nodding, his eyes blown wide. "But is that it? I mean, that's cool if it is. I'm not going to say no to anytime orgasms. No sir, not me. I am 100% pro orgasm." He waved two thumbs up at Peter.

"Then why did you stop me?" Peter pushed down again pointedly.

"I just..just...stop it damn it. I just want to know where we stand."

Peter pretended to think. "Hmmm. Well, since you're mine now and no one else should so much as look at you, I imagine it'd be best if we are exclusive. Don't you think? I would hate to have to rip out the throats of all your other suitors."

"God. That should not be so hot. You are fucking creepy. Also who says suitors?" Stiles covered his eyes but he's smiling. 

"Are we done talking now?" Peter asked a touch impatient. 

"No. What do I tell Scott? How do I tell him?!" 

"He'll already know." Peter pushed himself up already tired of this conversation and straddled Stiles thighs, he ran a hand through the dark little thatch of hair above his belt and began unbuckling.

"Um..how?" Stiles eyes tracked his movements with his mouth open. Again.

"Because you smell like me. Also you have the most sensitive skin. " He unbuttoned and unzipped, his mouth watered at the shape of Stiles cock in his briefs. The head poked up above the waistband leaking pre-come. He trailed his knuckles across the cloth and took a deep breath to look at Stiles. "I've left you all marked up, darling. I think you might have beard burn on your arms. Believe me they will know."

Stiles looked torn between worried and turned on, Peter rolled his eyes and leaned forward on one hand until he is face to face with Stiles. "It doesn't matter unless you want it to. Scott is not your keeper. Do _you_ want this?" 

Stiles nodded, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "Yeah." 

"Alright then, can you kindly shut up so I can start making you come?" He used his free hand to pull Stiles cock free and gripped it lightly swiping a thumb over the slit while twisting his hand up.

"Yes. 100%. "

Peter shut him up with a kiss before making his way down his body again and taking him in his mouth. It didn't take long before Stiles shouted and came down his throat. He barely gets his own pants out of the way before he is stroking and coming across Stiles stomach. The cum stuck in the little hairs and he rumbled happily as he rubs it in further. 

"Gross." Stiles mumbled but drags Peter down on top of him wrapping his hands around his shoulders. His eyes closed and his heart beat slowed. He smelled only content and Peter arranged it so Stiles is on top of him draped across his chest and asleep. His breath even and heavy. 

Peter let himself fall asleep under him his own chest rumbling happy and feeling at rest in a way he hasn't since the fire.

***

He'd been right.

The next time Scott saw Stiles he'd recoiled and said in a tone of fond disgust. "Ugh. Peter? Really Stiles?" 

Stiles had shrugged and smiled. "Yeah we're _something_ now."

**Author's Note:**

> My [ tumblr.](http://www.sweetbutterbliss.tumblr.com) Hiiiiii


End file.
